Mass Effect Moments
by AruaBullet
Summary: A seires of short stories about my Jane Shepard and her crew, mostly bits of humor a few serious. Quite a few will feature Liara and Shepard but i'm going to try and write one story for each crew member. Rated M for mentions of sex and swearing
1. Childern

I don't own Mass Effect, I say this now and i refeuse to repeat myself in coming Chapters so please remember that I Do Not Own Mass Effect

* * *

><p>"Then she does this spin kick and he's laid out flatter than an Elcor's speech." Ashley Williams laughed. "You should have seen his face skipper."<p>

Jane Shepard was clutching her rips, in an attempt to control her laughter as the Gunnery Chief regaled her commander with another family tale.

"Damn Ash, remind me to never get on your sisters bad side." Shepard wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Yeah, you can bet if I ever have any kids, I'm having Sarah teach them how to fight." This statement from the Gunnery Chief brought another round of laughter.

"Speaking of kids; do you plan on having any ma'am? I'd imagine you'd be quite the mom."

The Spectre noticed her ships resident Asari slow and turns her head slightly as she made her to the mess.

"Honestly Chief, I've never given it much thought." Liara's shoulders slumped at this remark. "But recently the idea has become more appealing."

Jane flashed a lop-sided grin toward the blue doctor. Liara was so elated at the idea that she forgot to activate the door controls and ran into it face first.


	2. Pyjak's

"Shepard?"

"Ugh, yes… Tali?" Jane Shepard asked slightly out of breath.

"Why are we doing this?"

"You already know why." Shepard responded mildly irritated.

"Please refresh my memory." Tali deadpanned.

"Come here you little!" The Spectre shouted disappearing behind a boulder. She reappeared holding a squirming Pyjak.

"One of these Pyjak's stole the data core off the satellite. So we are searching each one of them for it." Shepard immediately realized how foolish the mission sounded when spoken aloud. "Look the Geth shot down the satellite so it must contain something of value. So start looking."

"Alright but I really hope the data is worth it." Tali grumbled.

Two Pyjak colonies later when Wrex rammed his head into a boulder chasing a Pyjak both women agreed the data was indeed worth it.


	3. Small talk

"So Doc, you told the skipper you like her yet?" Ashley Williams asked as she and Liara T'Soni waited at the base of the Citadel Tower.

"What! Ahem… I mean, what do you mean Chief Williams?" Liara's cheeks darkened over her outburst.

"Come on Doc, it's pretty obvious you have the hots for the commander." The Asari scientist could only stare at her lap.

"I did not realize I was conveying my interest so openly." Liara whispered. "H-has the commander said anything?" She asked worried she may have offended the human Spectre, but also hopefully the commander may have given some sign of mutual interest.

"Honestly, I don't know if she's noticed." Ashley held back a chuckle, remembering the way a few of Lieutenant Alenko's flirtatious comments had seemed to pass over the Commander's head.

"I see" Liara could do little to hide her disappointment. "Chief Williams, perhaps you could inform me on some of the more obvious ways I have made my feelings known. I do not have much experience in these matters."

"You're telling me you've never felt attracted to someone before Doc?"

"I spent much of the last fifty years on uninhabited worlds, surrounded by the ruins of a lost empire."

"I see your point." Ashley grinned leaning in closer to the Asari. "I think the best way to be less open about your attraction would be to stop staring at her ass."

"I do not stare at the commander's rear!" Liara bristled.

"Your right, drooling over her ass fits the bill much better." Ashley laughed.

"Well the commander's body is very attractive." Liara mumbled defensively.

"That's true, I mean I'm not interested in women, but even I think the skippers attractive."

"That she is" Liara agreed immediately.

"And her ass looks pretty fine in armor right?" Ashley nudged the scientist playfully.

"I admit my eyes have been drawn to it when she walks in front of us." Liara's cheeks were much darker now.

"Yeah, plus with the commander being in such great shape I bet there very little fat, got to be all muscle. Wish a few guys I use to know had asses like hers."

"I think it looks supple honestly, I often find myself with a desire to squeeze it."

"I'm flattered miss T'Soni" Jane Shepard smiled standing behind her squad.

"Commander!" both women jumped off the bench.

"I always wondered what you two would talk about when I wasn't around." Shepard chuckled.

"H-how long have you been listening ma'am?" Ashley asked. Liara was busy looking anywhere but at the commander.

"Sense the "even I think the skipper's attractive" part."

"Oh" Now Ashley was avoiding the commander's gaze as well.

"Don't worry about it chief, if anything I'm flatter." Ashley had no reply for the Specters words.

"Are you both ready to head back to the Normandy?" Shepard asked offering both women an escape.

"Yes commander" Ashley saluted making her way toward the rapid transit system.

"Yes commander" Liara moved to follow the Gunnery Chief. But a touch on her shoulder made her pause.

"By the way Liara," The Spectre leaned in close to the Asari enough that Liara could feel the commander's breath on her neck. "I think your butt's cute too."


	4. Beach Vacation Plans

"Too bad we are here under such terrible circumstances, Virmire has such great beaches." Jane Shepard trailed her armored fingers through the sand.

"Yeah, glad you talked Wrex down or things would be a lot worse." Ashley said leaning against a nearby boulder.

"It wasn't that hard. Wrex is smart, he was just caught up by the idea his people could be cured."

"If you say so Skipper."

"You know how to swim Chief?" Shepard asked after a few moments.

"Ma'am?"

"Well I was thinking, when all of this is over maybe you and some of the crew would like to join me on some shore leave here."

"Sounds good to me Skipper, god knows we'll all deserve some time off. But do Spectre's even get shore leave?"

"That's a good question Chief." Shepard would have to bring that subject up next time she spoke with the council.

"But to answer your question, yes I can swim."

"Good to know" The Spectre smiled.

"Who else are you going to invite ma'am?"

"Well from the scuttlebutt I hear, most of the crew has plans for their shore leave. So I was going to ask our non-human members."

"Do you think any of them would want to go in the first place?" Ashley asked.

"I wouldn't expect Wrex to come here again after all this." Shepard gestured toward the base behind them.

"I get the feeling Krogens aren't big on beaches or swimming anyways Skipper."

"Garrus might come, Tali would be interested I bet. I doubt she's been to many beaches in her life; Much less relaxed on one."

"Somehow I don't think Tali can swim either Skipper."

"She could build a sand castle or something." Shepard offered.

"I think you mean build a sand ship." both women chuckled.

"Then there's Liar- what's that grin about Ash?"

"Oh nothing, I just know the real reason you want a vacation on a beach now." Ashley's smile became more of a smirk.

"And that would be?" Shepard raised her non scared eyebrow.

"You want an excuse to see Liara in a swimsuit."

"…Maybe," Shepard mumbled after a moment of silence.

"You're such a pervert commander." Ashley laughed punching the Spectre's arm.

"Am I interrupting?" Liara asked approaching in time to see Shepard punch Ashley back.

"No, the Skipper here was just planning a beach trip for all of us; you know when all this Saren business is over."

"Oh that sounds very enjoyable Shepard; I would love to come along, though I would need to do some shopping first."

"Would would you need?" Shepard asked noticing the slight flush in the Asari's cheeks.

"Well I have no swim attire; since I was mostly by myself before this there was never any reason to cover myself." Liara explained.

"In other words you normally swim in the nude?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, it is quite common among Asari to- Commander are you alright? You're drooling."


	5. Scars

"So that's how you got that scar" Jane Shepard whistled leaning against the wall by Wrex.

"Yeah, idiot got lucky." Wrex chuckled. "I paid him back by blowing his brains across a wall."

"Well can't say I blame you." Shepard chuckled lightly along with the Krogan.

"What about you Shepard?" Wrex asked.

"How about me what?"

"How'd you receive your scars?" Wrex elaborated.

"You mean the one over my eye, or the across my chin?" Shepard passed her hands over both.

"Whichever one has a better story behind it"

"I think the one over my eye is more to your liking Wrex."

"Then get on with it Shepard."

"I got it during the Skyllian Blitz. The pirates were nearly finished off, and honestly I was too. I'd been fighting for hours by that point." Shepard's eyes seemed to take on a glossy shine. "The Alliance ships were blasting the pirates to shreds and the forces on the ground were finally realizing they'd lost. Apparently this pissed off a Batarian; he dropped his gun and charged me with his talon combat knife. He was damn fast too, slammed me to the ground and slashed my face. I would have lost my eye or worse if I didn't jam my assault rifle into his arm." Shepard's scar pulsed causing a mild twitch in her right eye. "He left his mark though."

"I'm guessing you paid him back for it?" Wrex asked.

"Right after he cut me I drew my pistol and shoved it in his mouth." Shepard finished her tale.

"Hmm… not a bad story Shepard." Wrex chuckled.

"Commander, there's a message coming in." Joker's voice echoed through the loading deck.

"So long Wrex." Shepard nodded in farewell and made her way to the elevator.

"Shepard." Wrex returned the nod.


	6. Past

This is my first attempt in delving into my Shepards past, She a colonist/war Hero

Reviews are welcome as always

* * *

><p>"Well this is irritating." Drane grumbled leaning against the wall of the Mindoir space port. The Krogan was there to pick up a bounty for transport off world. The problem was the local police who caught the Batarian criminal were late on the delivery; there hours late by this point. Drane was getting tired of waiting and of the giant birth all the passing humans were giving him as he mulled about.<p>

"It's like they expect me to rampage for no reason." He growled lowly.

"Hey you're a Krogan right?" a high pitched voice called out to him.

"Who's asking?" Drane glanced at the passerby, all of which turned pale when they met his eyes.

"Down here." A hand waved dangerously close to the Krogan's nose. Drane looked down and found a human child standing in front of him; and from the voice it was female.

"Beat it kid." He grumbled expecting his growl would scare her off.

"Why should I?" She challenged crossing her arms and looking Drane straight in the eye. Feat most adult humans couldn't claim.

"Cause I'm busy."

"You looked bored to me." The girl rebuked. Drane noticed the crowd was slowing; apparently the sight of a child speaking with a Krogan was either interesting or frightening.

"I am not bored, I'm waiting." He was becoming mildly irritated.

"For what?" The child asked immediately. Drane wasn't sure if the child was to young to sense his annoyance or if she was just ignoring it.

"For the police to deliver a criminal to me." He sighed.

"Mind if I wait with you then?" The girl was all smiles now.

"That depends" Drane rumbled. "Do you intend to keep pestering to me?"

"Would that be a problem?" She tilted her head, causing the aviator goggles on her head to shift slightly.

Drane was silent for a minute, thinking over his options, To the passing crowds horror he reached down and lifted the girl by her shirt, only to set her down atop a stack of crates next to him.

"If you insist on keeping me company, I want you at eye level." Drane nodded, figuring the child might help kill some time at the very least.

"So if you're here for a criminal, does that make you a bounty hunter?" The girl asked, sitting meditate style.

"Bounty hunter, mercenary, body guard," The titles rolled out. "Anything that pays."

"Wow! You must be really strong then." The girl stared at him with eyes that nearly sparkled.

"Child, I am Krogan; we are born strong." He laughed causing passing humans to jump. This made the girl laugh along with him.

"So with all those jobs, you must travel to a ton of different systems."

"It comes with the work." Drane nodded.

"Wish I could do that." The girl mumbled.

"So what are you doing here? The Krogan asked. "You seem a bit young to be at the space port alone."

"Hey I'm twelve years old!" The girl glared at him.

"twelve? Ha you're barely a whelp" Drane laughed again, while the girl tried to glare him into stopping.

"Anyways, I'm waiting for some friends of my dad to show up." She explained. "Dad had to fix some of the farm equipment so he sent me."

"Space ports aren't the safest of place out here whelp." Drane rumbled.

"I can take care of myself." With those words the girl retrieved a sheathed knife from the back of her pants.

"Let me have a look at that." Drane held out his hand. The girl stared him in the eye a moment before flipping the knife around to present it hilt first. Drane drew the blade, surprised to find it was real and from the look of the edge very sharp.

"I'm surprised a whelp like you is allowed to carry this."

"Dad trained me on how to use it." She answered glaring at him once more for calling her a whelp. Drane sheathed the blade and returned it. The girl quickly clipped it to her belt.

"Smart man" Drane smiled ever so slightly

"Mom really flipped out when she found out." She giggled rubbing her neck.

"Jane is that you!" A group of human was rapidly approaching the pair; they visibly slowed when they took noticed the Krogan.

"Jane, I hope you weren't bothering this poor guy." The leader of the group asked.

"Of course not, we've been keeping each other company right?" Jane gave Drane lopsided smile.

"Yeah the whelps alright" Drane said placing Jane back on the ground.

"My names not whelp." Jane growled stomping her foot. "Hey, what's your name?" Jane asked as the adults started to lead her away.

"Drane" He answered.

"I'm Jane, Jane Shepard, Hope I get to see you again." She waved farewell as she was hurried away.


	7. Worries after the battle

"Hey Doc. wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Ashley Williams smiled opening a vid call on her home terminal. "I thought you and the Skipper would hardly be leaving the bed room now that she's been let out of the hospital." The Gunnery Chief joked enjoying the blush that darkened the Asari's cheeks.

"Um yes… That is what I am calling about." Liara fidgeted nervously.

"Something wrong Doc?" Ashley asked.

"Well… I fear Shepard may no longer find me attractive." Liara admitted in one breath.

"Your pulling my leg right?" Ashley asked receiving a confused look from the Asari. "Are you joking?" The Chief clarified.

"No I am not joking" Liara glared at Ashley. "I am genuinely concerned." She added quietly.

"Sorry Doc, just kind of hard to believe." Ashley held up her hands in mock surrender. "So why do you think the Skippers isn't interested in you. I mean back on the Normandy she barely took her eyes off you between missions."

"But she has been… off sense her release after the battle." Liara's eyes were on her lap.

"Maybe she's been put on bed rest, she never told us how bad her injuries were after the battle." Ashley offered.

"She was placed on bed rest and Dr. Chakwas informed me that an additional three days was added upon her release." Liara's cheeks took on a purple hue. "And that I was to resist any advances made by the commander for those three days."

"Yeah Marines are notorious for ignoring medical orders." Ashley smiled fondly.

"So I was warned. But the commander has made no advances, and has even avoided most for of contact with me."

"Well maybe the Skippers one of the rare marines who listen to their doctors orders." Ashley offered.

"Perhaps" Liara muttered.

"Look Liara, I'm sure the Skippers still attracted to you, She doesn't strike as a women who purposely lead someone along for kicks." Ashley assured.

"Liara where are you?" Ashley over heard the human Spectre calling through Liara's terminal.

"Oh! One moment Shepard, I'll be right with you." Liara said taking a glance at the clock. "Farewell Ashley and thank you" Liara smiled gratefully at the other women.

"It's no trouble Liara." Ashley smiled ending the transmission.

Liara quickly left the study area of the suite she and the commander were sharing. Stepping into the bed room she looked around for the Spectre in the low evening light.

A pair of arms encircled the Asari waist from behind.

"Tell me Liara," Shepard spoke against Liara's neck, causing said Asari to shiver. "Do you know what today is?"

Liara tried to voice a response but the Spectre's wandering hands left her little breath.

"It's the day my bed rest ends" Shepard pressed her lips to the junction between Liara's neck and shoulder. "And that means one thing." The Spectre slid one hand up the Asari's thigh.

"A-and what-t is that?' Liara gasped as she was spun face to face with hungry eyed human.

"You are mine!" Shepard pushed Liara onto the bed.

/…\ /…\

"Hey Liara, things gotten any… wow I didn't know Asari could get circles under there eyes." Ashley said barely hiding her amusement.

"I was unaware of it as well" Liara mumbled looking tired but very satisfied. "I just wanted to let you know, you were right."


	8. New Room

"I get this whole floor to myself." Jane Shepard thought looking over her new cabin. It was at least twice the size of her would cabin on the Normandy SR1. In fact from just a preliminary glance, her old cabin was pathetic.

"The aquarium is an interesting touch." She thought running her fingers over the glass.

"A bed that's actually comfortable." She whispered aloud as she sat on the mattress edge. "Guess Joker was right about the old ship having civilian comfort."

From her bed Shepard found she had an easy view from the door. Which she liked it meant in the unlikely event of her ship being boarded, she had a clear line of sight to the unfortunate intruder. It also gave an excellent view of her showcase; which for the moment only held a model of the SR2. There was room for many other models however.

"It's like I'm expected to fill it." Shepard chuckled as she walked back to the upper portion of the cabin. She was slightly startled when a door opened that wasn't the entrance.

"Hey now" Shepard couldn't help but smile, her cabin had its own bathroom and shower. "I'll give Cerberus one thing, they know how to build a captain's cabin." Shepard said settling into her desk chair. A soft ping drew her attention away from the terminal. A seemingly empty frame had just lit up with a photo of Liara T'soni.

"Liara" Shepard whispered picking the frame up gently afraid it would break in her hands. Just speaking the scientist name invoked a feeling of longing in the former Spectre. A part of Shepard had demanded she fly straight to Illium the moment she'd learned Liara was there. But Shepard knew better; she needed to increase her crew first, in case the collectors attacked again.

"Forgive me Liara, but are reunion will have to wait a little longer." The picture was placed back on the desk and Shepard headed straight for the elevator. The sooner she got things underway, the sooner she'd see Liara.


	9. Space Hamster cuteness

"Shepard, you serious about buying that, that… that lump of fluff!" Jack asked amazed to see the women who broke her out of Purgatory cooing over a tiny space hamster.

"Come on Jack, I know you're a hardcore criminal and biotic powerhouse. But even you have to admit this little guy is adorable." Jane Shepard spoke to the half naked convict over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the hamster she was currently petting.

"Shepard, I'm a Killer, cute and adorable are not really my thing." Jack huffed crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah – Ma'am no need to be alarmed, she's pretty tame around me." Shepard addressed the Asari proprietor who was visibly distressed by this point.

"Anyways" Jack rolled her eyes/ "If you want to buy it, buy it. If you don't, don't buy it. But don't spend five fucking minutes cooing over the damn thing!" Jack growled.

"Ok then, I'd like to buy this please." Shepard smiled at the Store clerk. "Is the cage included in the price?"

"Of course, however at the moment we are suffering a minor system glitch. Is it possible for you to transport it to you ship by hand?" The Asari asked face apologetic.

"No problem. My business is finished here anyways." Shepard accepted the small cage and she and Jack headed for the exit.

"She's a thief she stole my Credit chip!" The gasping shouts of a Volus reached the commanders ears, causing her to pause and turn back around.

"You bumped into me, you must have dropped it!" A Quarin shouted back.

"Hey Jack hold this for a second." Shepard placed the cage in Jack's hands before she could protest. Shed straight for the argument which was now being over seen by a C-sec officer.

"Damn it Shepard." Jack ground her teeth. Muttering a few choice curses the convict decided to wait on a bench instead of getting involved the now reinstated Spectre's goodie two shoes mission. Besides there was no way she was walking the Citadel with a fucking hamster.

"Congratulations rodent, you just booked a passage on a suicide mission." Jack chuckled darkly.

The tiny creature scurried about its cages at Jack's words.

"Calm down, your owners doesn't seem worried."

The Hamster stopped and looked up at the convict, causing Jack to bite back her next comment.

"Would you quit looking at me that way" Jack snapped placing the cage down next to her and refusing to look at it.

Soft scratching sounds slowly drew her eyes back to the cage. Inside the little creature was cleaning up the tiny box that was its home within the cage.

"Stop being so damn cu- annoying!" Jack corrected swiftly while shaking the cage.

"Jack I know you don't like it, but there's no need to torture the little guy." Shepard said shaking her head.

"Whatever let's just go" Jack growled.

"Ok we can go now."

"Good, here's your rodent" Jack shoved the cage back into Shepard's arms and stalked off.


	10. Eye Liner

I honestly only gave my Shepard eyel liner for the reason I explain below, that and I thought even Jane Shepard would use a bit of make up.

* * *

><p>"Shepard may I ask you something?" Liara asked watching the human apply orange eyeliner.<p>

"Sure go ahead." Jane Shepard replied dipping the brush again.

"Why do you use that eyeliner? I've never seen you use any of form of cosmetics."

"Hmm, well first let me ask you something." Shepard cast her lover a playful smile in the mirror. "What color are my eyes?" She asked.

"They are a vibrant green." Liara responded instantly.

"Correct, and it is actually a rare shade of green amongst humans." Shepard explained. "So they tend to stand out on their own." She applied the eyeliner to her other eye.

"I see" Liara nodded guessing her lover would have more to say.

"Well this shade of orange helps draw out the color of my eyes to the point they seem to glow." Shepard cast the Asari a lopsided smile. "And that effect can be very helpful."

Liara giggled lightly knowing she was being baited for a follow up question.

"How is it helpful?" She asked taking the bait.

"It is mostly in matters of intimidation, locking eyes with an opponent is a battle of wills and glowing eyes tend to unnerve people. So it gives me an advantage." Shepard leaned back from the counter and walked over to Liara. "Or it can make my gaze more seductive." She whispered gazing hungrily into the Asari's eyes her hand brushing the crests on her head.

"As much as I would love to spend the evening in tonight" Liara whispered. "You know we have to get going." She removed the Spectre's hand giving it a brief kiss.

"Damn award ceremonies" Shepard sighed deeply straightening her uniform before offering Liara her arm.

Liara giggled taking Shepard's arm. "Don't worry we will suffer through it together."


	11. Shepard's a blue ladies man

This one was very fun to write and honestly I'm surprised that none of the crew members comment on these events in the game.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Shepard you must have been one hell of a womanizer before you died." Jack laughed. "I mean all this Asari appearing from nowhere to hit on you." Miranda tried to interrupt the convict but had little success. "I mean first there's the Asari who has a private message for you, then she drags you away for a least five damn minutes. Then Miss Green was oh so fucking subtle when she stroked you cheek."<p>

Miranda winced seeing the Spectre's hand curling into a fist.

"I thought she was going to jump you right there. Oh and then little miss helpful back there kisses you the moment your through the door."

"Jack" Shepard half growled the name. Miranda took the moment to locate a place to hide/watch the fight she felt was coming.

"Yes oh lover of all things Azure?" Jack goaded.

"If you're jealous, you could have just said so." Shepard smirked at the tattooed women.

"Im not… I wasn't… fuck you Shepard!" Jack shouted.

"I know you egger, but we need to find a room or at least an alley first." Shepard smirk turned into a grin.

Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times before she stomped off to the security office.

"Well played Shepard." Miranda couldn't help but smile. "I think I saw her blush."


End file.
